


All Fitzmack, all the time.

by respoftw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my <a href="http://fitzheartmack.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>   fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt:
> 
> can you write a fitzmack fic where fitz tries to flirt with Mack but he fails horribly and like stumbles on his words and is just generally cute

Mack paused in front of the door to Fitz’s lab. It sounded as if the engineer had company and Mack didn’t want to interrupt.

Wait, did he just hear his name? Mack knew that he shouldn’t eavesdrop but he couldn’t help himself as he crept into the lab to find Fitz pacing and talking to himself.

Damnit, Mack had thought that Fitz was getting better. When Mack first met him, Fitz had obviously been struggling and talking to ghosts that weren’t there. As the two men had grown closer Fitz had started to get better. Mack was worried at this backslide. But then he heard what Fitz was saying.

"Um, Mack. Um, you’ve been a good…friend to me these past few lots of weeks and…I have started to have feelings. Aargh, no, that’s rubbish."

Fitz started again. “Mack, I like you. Do you want to eat me? What?! No. Fuck!”

Mack grinned. This was adorable. Part of him wanted to hear more but he decided to be nice and put Fitz out of his misery.

"Hey Turbo", Mack called as he came closer.

Fitz whirled round in a panic, face white with horror.

Mavk smiled gently at the younger man. “I’ve really enjoyed the time we’ve been spending together Fitz and I would like to get to know you as more than friends. Would you like to have dinner with me? As a date?”

Fitz smiled back, relief in his eyes. “Yeah, that would be great. Thank you.”


	2. Burns Night

I’ve just realised that it’s Burns night here in Scotland today and my initial thought was of Fitz arranging a Burns night supper in the Playground.

But then, even better: Mack arranging a Burns night supper to surprise Fitz!

Imagine Mack, wearing a kilt, ushering Fitz into the kitchen to the sound of bagpipes where everyone is already gathered around the table. Fitz is staring at Mack in awe as the mechanic recites the Selkirk grace:

Some hae meat and canna eat,   
And some wad eat that want it;  
But we hae meat and we can eat,  
And sae let the Lord be thankit.

Meanwhile Skye is whispering to Jemma “was that even English?”

They all enjoy the first course of Scotch Broth, laughing and joking amongst each other and Fitz is promising all the dirty things to thank Mack for doing this for him.

Then it’s time for the main course. Mack brings the haggis out to the piping of bagpipes (on a CD, he couldn’t find an actual piper) and clears his throat and begins to recite the “Address to a Haggis”

Fair fa’ your honest, sonsie face,  
Great chieftain o’ the puddin’-race,  
……(it’s a long poem)

Skye is now definitely sure that this isn’t English. And Fitz’s wee face is just delighted and he’s chuckling away at Mack’s pronunciation of Scots while marvelling that his boyfriend has learnt the whole damn poem for him.

Then, time to eat!

"This is actually really nice!" Bobbi exclaims.

"Yeah, it’s got a nice spice to it" adds Skye. "What’s in it anyway?"

"Sheep’s heart, liver and lungs mixed with onion, oatmeal, suet, spices and salt. All cooked inside a sheep’s stomach. And very well cooked it is too." Fitz smiles at Mack.

Fitz is a little offended at how quickly the rest of the team start to leave the table. “Oy! It’s no worse than what’s in those bloody hot dogs you lot love so much!”

It doesn’t bother him too much though. How can it when he has a boyfriend that has gone to all this trouble for him. Fitz is just looking forward to finding out if Mack is wearing his kilt like a true Scotsman.

Spoiler alert, he totally was!


	3. Unfinished Gladiator AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt:
> 
> Consider: gladiator!Mack and patrician!Fitz, where Fitz takes a shine to his families newest champion, and has him accompany him around the city - for Fitz's protection, of course OR new-gladiator!Mack is trained by captured Pict warrior and seasoned gladiator!Fitz. Or switch any of the roles around. I just want a historical au.

Alphonso rubbed his wrists, trying to ease the ache from the heavy shackles he had been wearing for the past few days. You’d think he’d be used to them by now. The Romans who’d captured him a year ago used them every time they moved him to a new location.

 

He looked about him, taking it all in. The open training ground. The exits barred by guards with heavy, lethal looking spears. The cautious stares from his fellow prisoners. They all seemed to be sizing him up, looking at him like they were trying to discern what makes him tick, where his strength lay, what his weakness was.

 

It was these looks more than anything that clued him into his latest predicament. Gladiators.

 

Of course, Alphonso had heard of the gladiator fights, they were the talk of the country, but he had never had the dubious pleasure of seeing them. Since his abduction from Gaul he had mainly been used as a work slave. Hours of backbreaking labour, sustained by only the bare minimum of rations.

 

His last owner had sold him at market 10 days ago after he collapsed in the fields, sick with dehydration in the midday sun. His size had obviously attracted the attention of the buyer for the gladiator rings.

 

Alphonso knew he was a large man. It’s not the first time that someone has saw his size and assumed that he could fight. The truth was very different. His whole life, Alphonso had been a gentle soul. His Mother used to tease him when he was a child that life would forever be knocking him down if he just stood there and let it. He knew no other way though.

 

He retreated to the shade and watched the men around him. Off to the right a group of men were running through sword drills. Alphonso was surprised they allowed the gladiators weapons when they were training but closer inspection showed that the swords were blunt and couldn’t do much damage. Not enough to get past the guards anyway.

 

There were other groups dotted about the arena. Two men wrestling to his left, a group in the centre exercising. None of them held his attention. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the far corner, where a lone figure could be seen drilling through a series of complicated moves.

 

The man was smaller than most in the arena but he moved with a quick, snake like grace. The other occupants seemed to be giving the fighter space. Alphonso caught more than one wary glance thrown in the small man’s direction when their fighting took them too close, almost as if they were frightened of him.

 

“That’s Leopold.”

 

Alphonso startled. He hadn’t noticed the stranger joining him. The man held his hand out in welcome. Alphonso gripped his forearm in acknowledgement as they shook, offering his name.

 

“I’m Antoine. You’ll want to avoid Leopold. He may not look it, but he’s vicious. He’s been here longer than any of us. Nobody has managed to put him down.”

 

“How long have you been here?”, Alphonso asked.

“Not long. Since the last calends.”

 

The ides had just passed when Alphonso was sold so Antoine had been here

just under a month.

 

“They say Leopold has been here two years.”

 

Alphonso blanched. He didn’t think he could survive here that long. He may never have seen a gladiator fight but the way the slaves talked of them…. The damage they could do to a man. How had the slight, curly haired man managed to stay alive that long, he wondered.

 

“They say he was a Pict warrior. Trained in battle since birth. It would explain why he’s so good.”

 

Antoine certainly seemed to be full of hearsay about the man.

 

“They say?” he questioned. “Has no one asked the man himself?”

 

Antoine shook his head. “He doesn’t like to speak. It’s said that he has been hit on the head too many times and that his words have fallen out his brain. He keeps to himself. The only time we see him is during training, when he tends to the wounded or God forbid, when we are finally chosen to fight him.”

 

“He tends the wounded?”

 

“Yes, they have a healer that visits but he is not as good as Leopold. Just last week my cellmate came down with a fever that I thought for sure would kill him. The healer said he could do nothing for him but Leopold prepared a balm that cooled him within the night.”

 

Alphonso stared at the so-called Pict warrior. Strange, he thought, that a warrior trained from birth would know the science of healing. The man intrigued him. As he looked, the young gladiator raised his head and met Alphonso’s gaze.

 

The bluest of eyes pierced into him. If the other men’s gazes had felt discerning then Leopold’s felt like it was drilling into him, laying him bare for the other men to see. Alphonso could not look away, despite Antoine’s elbow digging into his side.

 

The guard interrupted with a shout that training time was over. Alphonso reluctantly broke eye contact with Leopold. Not before he saw Leopold give him a short nod of greeting. Alphonso returned it and could have sworn he saw the gladiator smile as he exited the arena.

 

“What the hell was that?” Antoine exclaimed. “A month I’ve been here and I have never saw him smile at anyone!”

 

Alphonso shrugged. How was he to know? He had just arrived in a strange place where he knew no one. He couldn’t be expected to work out what a nod and a smile meant from someone he didn’t even know.

 

A guard had approached him and gruffly ordered that he follow. Alphonso waved farewell to Antoine and felt his mind wader to thoughts of Leopold as they travelled.

 

After a twisting walk through the corridors of the building they arrived outside a cell. Alphonso presumed this was to be his new home for the foreseeable future. The guard opened the door and roughly threw him in, locking the door behind him with a cackling “Enjoy your new cellmate.”

 

Alphonso lifted his head to see who was in here with him.

 

Leopold.


	4. Thin Walls

The walls that separate the sleeping quarters in the base are thin. I mean, I’m assuming SHIELD had a fraternisation policy so it makes sense that they wouldn’t be built with “oh we better make the walls thick enough so no one can hear all the sex that’s going on” in mind.

This is, of course, the farthest thing from our boys mind when it comes down to it. They’re lost in each other, the world could be ending outside and they wouldn’t notice.

Fitz is a talker during sex. It’s actually the most comfortable he gets with his words. Who’s gonna care if you don’t finish your sentence when all that’s coming out your mouth is “yes, right there, harder, oh my…, I love you so much, I said HARDER Mack, I can take it”. It’s only during the climax that he silences, mouth open in wonder but quiet, serene.

Mack makes the most amazing noises. He has that amazingly rich deep voice and that makes for the most glorious moans. Fitz makes a game of it to see just how much noise he can pull from his man. There’s this thing Fitz does with his tongue that causes Mack to make this absolutely glorious whine of want and need. Fitz immediately decides that noise is the ten pointer in his game. 

Not to mention, that the reality of a man as large as Mack pounding into anyone, on a rickety SHIELD bunk, is gonna cause some noise even if the two men were quiet as church mice.

Taking all of the above into account, the entire base knew about it when Fitz and Mack finally stopped dancing around their feelings and get down to the fun stuff.

This explains why, the next morning, the happy couple walk into the kitchen to find the entire team waiting for them with a banner (where had Skye found glitter in a SHIELD base?) and party hats.

CONGRATULATIONS ON ALL THE SEX!


	5. Bodyguard!Mack

Leopold Fitz is the hottest entrepreneur to take the world by storm. He’d made his first million by the age of 18 and now runs a multi-billion dollar engineering company. 

It’s widely known that he’s a spoiled little shit. 

Mack is his new bodyguard. Because when you are a multi billionaire and a spoiled little shit: you get death threats. 

They hate each other at first. Fitz hits on each of the new bodyguards by turn on the first day and doesn’t bother to learn their names. Mack should be used to dealing with rich entitled jackasses but he’s struggling with this one. There’s only so many times he can take being clicked at for attention. 

Until he slowly starts to see the real Fitz. The Fitz who grew up poor in Glasgow with his Mum working three jobs to make ends meet. The Fitz who bought his Mum a house and made sure she would never want for anything again. The Fitz who makes generous anonymous donations to charities in secret. The Fitz who would run himself ragged working all the hours to make one child a pro bono artifical leg. The Fitz who has the most beautiful smile Mack has ever seen. 

Fitz isn’t used to people sticking around long enough to see beneath his public persona. All his other bodyguards and staff barely lasted a fortnight. Even the ones who did never got a glimpse beneath the wall. Mack’s different though. Mack is the most genuine person Fitz has ever met and from the many times Fitz has caught him poring over his designs, he knows that Mack is so much more than just muscle. 

They grow closer. Hate turns to tolerance. Tolerance turns to like. Like turns to love. 

It’s inevitable then that someone tries to make good on their death threats on Mack’s day off. 

Mack rushes to the hospital when he hears the news. He needs to get in to see him. Why won’t anyone let him see him? 

He’s pacing in the waiting room with press milling about trying to catch a scoop when a bloody, shaken but wonderfully whole Fitz comes bursting out of his hospital room. 

The two men embrace as a storm of camera flashes go off around them. 

They’ll be ok.


	6. ABO FitzMack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> How about an a/b/o 'verse, where Fitz in an alpha, but because he's not the typical jock type, he was constantly told he wouldn't get a mate before his academy days, and he didn't have a lot of partners there. So he takes suppressants so he doesn't have to deal with heats/ruts and doesn't have a scent. Then he joins Coulson's team, and meets Mack, who everyone assumes is an alpha, but is really a beta, who wants to be someone's equal and take care of his mate and be taken care of by them

Everyoneassumed Fitz was a Beta. Most of SHIELDs science division were. He’d heard every theory why that was the case but they all pretty much boiled down to the fact that Beta’s were more likely to buckle down and focus on academics without the distraction of monthly Heats.

He’d like to scoff at that, but since he’s been taking suppressants since he first presented, he can’t really disprove that theory. 

Fitz had been a late bloomer. He was already at the Academy the first time he experienced Heat. He’d been locked in his room for days trying to get his latest engineering project finished to present to his professor, so busy that he’d shrugged off the sudden flushed feeling as fatigue.

The flushed feeling soon turned to a burning sensation all over his skin. His head was pounding and he felt the overwhelming need to rut against something, anything. He ripped his clothes off, he needed to let his body breathe and the clothes were irritating him. His hands skated over his rock hard cock, slit dripping all over his bedspread. God, that felt good. He thrust into his fist desperately until his hand bumped against the knot at the base of his cock……..oh, fuck, he had a knot. Yep, Fitz had just presented as an Alpha.

It goes without saying that Fitz wasn’t your typical Alpha. He had never had the impulse to look after someone, he wasn’t possessive, he detested the meek, stereotypical, submissive omegas that were lauded in society. He wanted a partner that would be his equal, that he could be there for yet still know that they would be there to comfort and look after him if he needed it. 

So he took suppressants. 

It worked for years. As far as the world knew he was a beta. Nothing to see here folks.

Then Hydra happened. 

Ward happened. 

Suddenly Fitz was struggling to remember the word for fork, let alone the fact that he should have been taking his pills. The cumulative effect of years of chemically suppressing his nature saw him through the first few months as his body worked through the last of the suppressants. It wasn’t until he was sitting in the common room watching a movie with the team and felt the first stirrings of Heat that he remembered.

He lurched off the couch. The room was spinning. Damn, this was coming on fast. He heard panicked voices trying to calm him, asking what was wrong.

“I need…..I need…suppressants….” Fitz managed to pant through the haze.

He could feel the confusion in the room.

“Oh, Fitz”, Jemma whispers.

“Wait a minute! Suppressants? Are you telling me he’s an omega? You can’t have an omega in a SHIELD base. It’s not safe. Almost every agent here is a fucking Alpha. Get him in the cell quick!” Hunter was yelling in concern for the Scotsman. He wasn’t about to let Fitz get assaulted by a passing Alpha. He had grown to like the guy.

“He’s not an Omega. Use your nose.” May interrupted.

“Fitz is an Alpha?” Hunter wasn’t the only one looking stunned by this news.

Mack was hanging back in shocked silence. He watched as May and Bobbi practically carried Fitz out and into one of the Heat rooms. They were both Alphas. Fitz wouldn’t pose a threat to either of them.

Although, to be honest, the thought of Fitz being a threat to anyone was laughable to Mack. He had been so sure that Fitz was a Beta like him. Finding out that he was an Alpha….there went any chance Mack thought that he had with the engineer. Everyone knew Alphas only went for Omegas. Plain old Betas didn’t make the cut.

Mack excused himself from the group. He needed to be alone.

*****************************************

Fitz’s first heat in six years lasted for ten long days. 

He left the heat room feeling wrung out. Jemma was waiting for him.

“Can this wait Jemma? I really need to shower.”

Jemma ignored him. She was upset. “Why did you never tell me?”

Fitz sighed, “I never told anyone.”

“Not even Simon? Is that why you two never worked out? He didn’t strike me as the submissive type.”

Fitz winced as he thought back to his brief relationship with a fellow student at the Academy. It was the closest he had gotten to the kind of equal relationship he had always craved. Until Simon had found his pills and started demanding that Fitz knot him and dominate him all the time.

“He found out”, Fitz admitted. “Then all he wanted was my…y’know. Everything changed. That’s not what I want. I don’t want to be the one in charge all the time. I can’t stand the thought of being with a perfect little omega all the time. I want someone who challenges me, who doesn’t just take my shit. Someone who can look out for me. Someone like M -”

“Someone like Mack.” Jemma finished for him, her voice softening.

Fitz nodded.

“You should talk to him. He’s been quiet since your big reveal. I think it threw him for a loop.”

“Can I shower first?”

Jemma kissed him on the cheek. “Yes Fitz.”

*********************************************

A freshly showered Fitz waited nervously outside Mack’s door. 

Mack opened the door. “Your heat’s over then?”

Fitz was taken aback by how cold Mack sounded. “Y-yeah. Can I come in?”

Mack sighed but held the door open.

Fitz entered the room, unsure of what to say. Mack was obviously angry at him and he honestly didn’t know why. It was time to man up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Fitz stood with his back to Mack, this would be easier if he didn’t have to look at him. “I wanted to. I wanted….I wanted you. I thought the minute you knew I wasn’t a Beta you wouldn’t be interested. Or….”

“Or?” Mack prompted, gently turning Fitz around.

“Or you would only be interested in the Alpha part of me. I’m more than that Mack. I’m not like other Alphas, I don’t want the things that Alphas want. I want something different, I want you.” In a moment of bravery, Fitz met Mack’s eyes.

“Want or wanted?”

“Huh?”

“Earlier you said you wanted me. But then you said you want me. Which is it, Turbo?”

Fitz gulped. “I want.”

Mack leaned in and his lips gently met Fitz’s. It was soft and sweet, almost chaste. “I’ve wanted you for so damn long Turbo. I want every part of you.”

Fitz wanted to believe him but he needed to make sure Mack understood what he was getting into. “It’s not all gonna be knotting. I need to be equal. I like being the one who….y’know,….sometimes.”

Mack chuckled. “Believe me Fitz, that’s not gonna be a problem. I look forward to taking my Alpha apart.” He paused and then asked, “But there will be some knotting, right?”

It was Fitz’s turn to chuckle. “Yes, Mack. There will be some knotting.”


	7. Amputee Mack

A mission takes a wrong turn and Mack seriously injures his leg. They have to trail through miles of countryside before they can get it treated and he picks up an infection along the way. By the time they get him to a medical facility, it’s too late to save the leg.

Mack struggles to adjust. He’s always been a physical guy. He’s the tallest in any room, the strongest. Now he can barely get up without help. And it hurts. His leg isn’t even there anymore - it shouldn’t hurt but it’s agony. It’s not just physical pain though. Fitz hasn’t even been in to see him since he got out the hospital. That hurts even more than the damn phantom pain.

Fitz has been holed up in his lab working on a robotic prosthetic for Mack since he saw Mack in the hospital bed. Mack should never look so broken. Fitz needs to prove to Mack that he is still whole. Mack is his rock, he put Fitz back together and goddamnit, Fitz is going to return the favour.

Fitz hasn’t slept in almost 48 hours, he doesn’t leave the lab - he only eats what Jemma has forced down his throat - refusing to stop even to do that. He has two phDs - he can work and eat at the same time thank you very much Simmons.

Mack hasn’t slept in almost 48 hours, he doesn’t leave his room - he only eats what Bobbi has forced down his throat. He doesn’t want to come and watch TV with the team - he has the right to be alone and wallow thank you very much Bobbi.

May finally decides enough is enough. She’s not about to waste her time talking Fitz out the lab so she grabs the nearest ICER and takes him down.

Fitz wakes up in Mack’s bed. 

"You’re a damn fool Turbo. I don’t need a fancy prosthetic. I need my boyfriend. I thought you were done with me now that I’m not all here."

"Never! Never, Mack. You’re everything - I - I………" Fitz gives up on his words and launches himself at Mack and sets about proving just how very not done with Mack he is.

Of course, Fitz does eventually finish the world’s most bad ass prosthesis for Mack.

"Why the hell does it need a built in grenade launcher?"

"Reasons, Mack. Reasons!"


	8. Driving Lessons

Mack loves cars, he loves getting under their hoods and seeing what makes them tick. He also loves to drive them.

So it’s only right that one of his favourite things to do is grab his man and take off on a road trip. They’re both busy people so it’s usually only day trips that they can manage but what Fitz doesn’t know is that Mack has managed to wrangle an entire weekend off for the two of them and Mack has plans. Road trip plans.

They’re kicking back, enjoying the sights

 

It’s getting to that time of the day when they normally start to head back when Mack spills the beans. Fitz is ecstatic. A whole weekend away with Mack? A night alone with Mack? Hell Yeah!

After a few hours Mack is clearly getting uncomfortable behind the wheel so he pulls over to the side of the road. He gets out, stretched and groans. “Hey, Turbo? You mind taking the wheel for these last 50 miles? I’m beat.”

Panic in Fitz’s eyes. It had somehow never come up that Fitz couldn’t actually drive. Mack always did the driving, he’d never thought he would be asked.

Mack is just in shock at this. It does not compute to him that someone could get to Fitz’s age without knowing how to drive. 

To be fair to Fitz, you need to be 17 in the UK before you can even start learning to drive and he was already well into his further education studies by then. There’s just never been any time to learn to drive!

Mack vows then and there to teach Fitz how to drive. Y’know after their getaway weekend. He has more important things to do to Fitz now.

So, it’s a couple of weeks later and Fitz was kind of hoping Mack would have forgotten but nope, it’s time for the first lesson.

Damn, Mack likes to think he’s a patient man but Fitz is hopeless. Mack refuses to teach him automatic - real men drive with a stick - and Fitz is not getting the hang of the clutch at all! Mack’s pretty sure he has whiplash from the juddering, lurching pace that Fitz is setting.

Of course it all descends into chaos quickly.

"Stop shouting at me! I can’t bloody listen to the engine when you’re screaming at me!"

"To be fair, Fitz, I was yelling to warn you about the old lady in the street."

"Yeah, well, she’s old enough that she should know how to look for cars before she crosses the road."

After persevering for a week or so they eventually decide that their relationship is more important than Fitz learning the “beauty of driving” so they give up. Mack can live with a boyfriend who doesn’t drive.

Of course, Fitz can see how disappointed Mack is that he can’t share his love of driving with him so he asks May to give him lessons on the sly. May, surprisingly, is infinitely patient with him and he picks it up quickly.

Jump to a few months later when Fitz is the one surprising Mack with a weekend off. They head to Mack’s latest restored car, bags packed. Mack stills as he sees Fits jump in the driver seat. 

Fitz grins over at him. “You coming?”

 

Yep, Mack will definitely be coming.


	9. Introducing Tony Stark

Like most of the fandom, I’m waiting on the Avengers/AOS crossover. 

I know it’s unlikely to ever happen but that doesn’t stop me from thinking about it. 

I just imagine Fitz fanboying so hard over meeting Tony Stark. The problem is, he’d be so tongue tied and flustered, his aphasia acting up worse than ever due to nerves that Tony is a bit dismissive of him at first. (That can be read as Tony is a massive jerk who makes a flippant comment about brain trauma)

Mack is just standing there watching his boyfriend deflate like a balloon, hurt blossoming over his face. No one treats his man like that.

So Mack totally picks a fight with Iron Man. Tony’s a bit taken aback when he sees this huge guy, who could give Thor a run for his money in the stature department, squaring up to him. All over that little Scottish guy? Yeah, Tony is confused.

Mack angrily fills Tony in on the fact that was Dr Leopold Fitz and how dare he belittle him like that, his boyfriend is twice the engineer that Tony will ever be, you should be grateful to even meet him, did you know that he designed the upgrade for the helicarrier that Tony had been raving about earlier….it’s a long rant.

Of course Tony had heard about Leo Fitz, STARK industries had been trying to recruit him for years. But he’d never met the guy so he hadn’t recognised him. Tony is feeling pretty awful now.

Tony tracks down Fitz in the labs. Fitz is tinkering away at something, muttering curses for making an idiot of himself in front of Tony Stark. 

Tony interrupts with an apology. Of course, Pepper wasn’t there to help so Tony’s apology basically consists of a bottle of whisky but hey, Fitz is Scottish right, it’ll be appreciated.

Cue drunken bonding. All is right in the world. Fitz is happy, Tony has a new science bro and Mack doesn’t have to knock Iron Man’s teeth out!

PS Tony totally starts working on software to help with aphasia after that but that’s a prompt I have that I’m saving for a later date ;)


	10. Friday the 13th

"Friggatriskaidekaphobia."

A fear of Friday the 13th. Fitz knows it’s irrational and the scientist in him rebels but he can’t help it. It’s a very real fear. Which is why he would appreciate it if his boyfriend could stop laughing now, thank you very much!

Mack couldn’t help it. He knew Fitz was a bit superstitious. It had started innocently enough - Mack was charmed when Fitz felt the need to pick up stray pennies when they were out and about. He laughed as Fitz weaved along the pavement to avoid walking under a ladder. 

Then, admittedly, it got weirder. When he woke up with Fitz only to hear him say the word ”rabbit” as soon as he awoke. The huge freak out Fitz had when he realized that Mack was chewing gum before going to bed…..

Then there was the latest. Friggatri….whatever the hell it was. Apparently his boyfriend was scared of a calendar date.

And apparently his boyfriend also did not appreciate Mack laughing at him about it if the epic door slam he’s just witnessed had anything to do with it.

So Mack turns to Simmons. He’d resented Simmons at one point but now he was thankful for her existence. Who better to help him navigate the minefield of a relationship with Fitz?

Jemma did not have good news for him. Apparently Fitz came from a very superstitious family and in all the time she had known him he locked himself away on Friday the 13th in case bad luck caught up with him. The one time that she had managed to force him out of his room to visit the Boiler room he’s ended up having a full blown panic attack.

Damn, Mack felt bad now. 

It’s an apologetic Mack who shows up in Fitz’s room on Friday. Fitz answers the door, obviously ready for a fight, but stops when he sees what Mack’s loaded down with.

"I brought salt because it’s supposed to purify, I’ve got a horseshoe and a rabbits foot. I tried to find a four leaf clover but they were going for crazy money on ebay. I’ve got some sage we can burn, I borrowed one of Bobbi’s bracelets - it’s got rose quartz in it which is supposed to be good so…can I come in?"

Fitz and Mack spend the entire day hiding out in Fitz’s bed watching DVDs, eating the snacks Mack had brought and maybe doing some other things as well.

Mack could definitely live with his boyfriends friggawhatdymacallit. 

(Fitz did not appreciate the inclusion of Friday the 13th in the DVD pile though….everyone knows Friday the 13th Part 2 is much better!)


	11. Firefighter Mack

Mack as a firefighter.

His unit is called to an office building downtown. Some science and tech company which is probably filled with flammable substances that will just make the job harder.

They arrive on the scene and Mack goes over to talk to the office manager.

"Is everyone out?"

"No! We’re missing Dr Fitz - he went back in for Angus."

Mack swears under his breath - he does respect the civilians that want to help but he wishes they would leave dangerous rescue missions to the professionals. 

The unit head into the blazing building - eyes peeled for the heroic Dr Fitz.

Mack comes across a slight, curly haired figure half unconscious on the stairs.

"Dr Fitz?" he tries to rouse the man. Mack can’t help but notice that even streaked in soot the guy is gorgeous. Those eyelashes that keep fluttering against the stained cheeks as the smaller man struggles to stay conscious…Mack could spend eternity counting them. Although now probably isn’t the best time for that.

"Wha-?" Fitz is somewhat responsive.

"Did you find Angus? Do you know where he would be?"

Fitz pats his shirt pocket. “Don’ worry Mr Fireman”, he slurred, the smoke obviously having an effect on him. “I got ‘im.” 

Mack frowns and grabs at Dr Fitz’s shirt to see what was in his pocket. He’s stunned at what he finds.

"A robot?! You risked your damn fool life for a robot?"

Fitz’s eyes roll back in his head as his breath starts to wheeze. Right, Mack should get him out of here and chew him out over unnecessary life endangering later.

He deposits Dr Fitz in one of the ambulances gathered outside and goes back in to fight the flames.

After the fire is taken care of Mack goes in search of Dr Fitz. To ream him for his actions, not for any other reason. Certainly not so he can catch another glimpse of that face. Or ask him out. 

Fitz is sitting outside the building, oxygen mask over his face. Mack walks up to him. “A robot? You seriously nearly got yourself killed for a robot?”

"Hey, Angus is much more than a robot!" Fitz challenged. Mack was glad to see that the man had obviously not sustained much damage given the heated way his eyes fired. "Besides, it worked out didn’t it?"

"How do you call you sitting here barely able to breathe working out?"

"Well, I’ve got an insanely hot fireman talking to me don’t I?"

Mack inwardly chuckles at this. He admired the balls on this guys. But he wasn’t gonna let him off that easy.

"Yeah, that’s right Turbo" Mack spoke fiercely, "You got a fireman that wants to yell at you and give you a lecture on appropriate behaviour in the event of a fire!"

Fitz started to look a bit apologetic and Mack took pity on the guy.

"A lecture which I would like to deliver over dinner this weekend." he continued in his stern voice before softening "If you’re free that is? And you’re feeling ok - that was a lot of smoke you inhaled there Hero."

Fitz smiled brilliantly up at him. Damn, that was a sight he could get used to.

"Best fire ever."


	12. Introducing Bruce Banner

Banner is much more reserved than Tony so he hasn’t actually met the team yet but everyone is sick to the back teeth of Fitz going on about him so they insist that Fitz introduce him.

It starts off really well. Hunter appreciates Bruce’s dry sense of humour, Simmons is beside herself talking science with him, Skye and Bobbi are giggling like schoolgirls over how cute he is. And Mack seems to be getting on with him. Fitz is really happy to see his boyfriend and his new friend getting on.

Then Phil comes in and cracks a joke about Bruce not destroying his Bus this time. There’s some quizzical looks at that as Bruce’s identity as The Hulk isn’t widely known. But these are Fitz’s friends and Phil’s team so Bruce trusts them and explains about the big guy.

Simmons is thrilled and immediately starts bombarding Bruce with questions. Everyone else seems taken aback but curious and basically take it in stride. (They’ve seen weirder after all).

Except Mack. Mack has his judgey face on (you know, the one from when he thought Coulson was insane) and is clearly not happy. He pulls Fitz to the side.

"Turbo, I don’t know if I’m comfortable with you spending time with this guy. He’s not stable. He could hurt you."

Fitz is now giving Mack the mother of all “Baby, No!” faces. It’s very sweet that Mack is concerned but he really needs to get over his fear of the unknown. Fitz is perfectly safe with Bruce.

Mack lets it go but still isn’t happy. The next time Fitz heads over to STARK tower for science bro night Mack wants to go with him. Fitz puts his foot down. He is not some damsel in distress. He does not need protection. Least of all from his friends.

After bitching about Mack to Tony and Bruce during Science Bro night (which Tony was not happy about…if Fitz was gonna talk about his big muscley boyfriend that was ok as long as the talk revolved around sexy exploits, not so much the relationship issues), Bruce decides he needs to do something to help ease Mack’s mind.

So Mack is invited to STARK tower with Fitz. To meet the big guy. Who Fitz apparently has wrapped around his little finger. 

Hulk loves the puny curly haired man. Tony and Bruce had been working on controlling the Hulk and Tony had a playroom for the Hulk all set up in the Tower where the big guy could rage safely. Fitz had helped designing the room and Banner seemed to recognise and appreciate that even when in Hulk form.

Mack watches with astonishment as Hulk pats Fitz gently on the head, large green fingers running through his curls before eagerly pushing Fitz to the room controls to run one of the rooms simulations. Mack watches in wonder as Hulk flies through the simulation, destroying the targets viciously. Mack even manages to crack a smile as the simulation ends and Hulk turns to Fitz with a huge grin, waiting for approval. 

Mack leaves convinced that Fitz is safe with Banner. Although he is a bit alarmed at just how much whisky they get through during science bro night.


	13. Intoducing Thor

Fitz clearly appreciates a certain body type (and amen to that) so imagine him being introduced to Thor…

Fitz actually whimpers as Thor grips his forearm in greeting. He can’t help it, the hand is so big and strong on his arm that his body immediately responds. 

"Greetings young Leopold. Phil, son of Coul has told me many tales of your great deeds. I trust that we will be great friends."

Fitz continues to stare appreciatively at Thor as he moves down the line.

It’s not escaped Mack’s notice that Fitz is about three seconds from tripping over his own tongue. He’s not jealous. Just because Mack had gotten used to Fitz looking at him that way. It’s not like either of them had done anything about it. Mack was giving Fitz time. Time to get over Simmons. Time to come to terms with his feelings for men. Although judging by the look he was still throwing towards Thor, it seemed Fitz had managed to come to terms with that just fine. Ok, maybe he was a little jealous.

Suddenly Thor is standing in front of Mack. Thor’s smile falters a little bit when Mack turns to glare at him. 

"You must be Alphonso? I had been told that your size rivalled mine own but must admit that you are even larger than I anticipated. It is most impressive to see this in a Midgardian." Mack raised an eyebrow as Thor trailed a hand over his arm. "I would very much like to see these muscles in action - -"

Thor was cut off by a possessive growl coming from next to him. Fitz? Fitz was still staring at Thor, but no longer in lust. No, now there was anger and jealousy in Fitz’s eyes. (Mack absolutely did not preen at that, nope).

"Ah, forgive me, my friends. I did not realise that there was a bond in place here. I meant no harm." Thor bowed apologetically towards Fitz and Mack.

(Skye, at this point, is standing with her hand over her mouth to contain squeals of delight.)

Mack’s just about to open his mouth to explain that there is no bond when Fitz replies. “No harm done. I’d just appreciate it if you could keep your hands to yerself.”

"Of course, young Leopold." Thor moves down the line to greet Hunter.

Mack is staring at Fitz now. What the hell was that? He’s obviously communicating his confusion clearly on his face because Fitz just reaches out and grabs Mack’s hand in his. They share a look. Fitz looks so hopeful that Mack can’t help but smile. He squeezes Fitz’s hand in agreement.

That’s the story of how Fitz and Mack pulled their heads out their asses. To this day, Thor is still their favourite Avenger.


	14. Smutty Fitzmack

Mack assumed that Fitz would be nervous. He had the scenario all planned out.

Fitz would be shy, Mack would kiss him gently, teasing those sinful lips with his tongue. Fitz would relax into the kiss and part that beautiful mouth of his, granting Mack access to the warmth and wetness. He would pull Fitz closer, the smaller man fitting snugly against his chest. Fitz would be moaning in pleasure now. Mack would start to run his hands down Fitz’s sides feeling the smooth lean muscle. He would let his fingers tease under the soft button down (probably plaid) and tangle themselves in the trail of soft hair leading down from Fitz’s belly button drawing whimpers of pleading from that mouth that was still moving against his own.

Mack would pull back, leaving Fitz panting. He would meet Fitz’s gaze, judging how ready Fitz was for what came next. Fitz would nod gently, blue eyes blown black with lust. Mack would gently ease the cardigan that Fitz was no doubt wearing down his shoulders, taking the opportunity to run his hands all over those strong arms. He’d then move to Fitz’s shirt, popping the buttons slowly to expose the pale expanse of Fitz’s chest one tantalising inch at a time.

Once the shirt was gone he’s take a moment to admire the sight. He’d run his large hand over the firm chest, the contrast of pale and dark, large and small a heady aphrodisiac. His thumb would rub gently over Fitz’s left nipple, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape. He knew Fitz would be sensitive there. He would dip his head to lave his tongue across the pink bud, pulling a moaned “God” from Fitz. He would smile at that, gently sucking on the nipple now, brushing the sensitive area with his teeth ever so slightly.

"Mack, more, I need….” Fitz would be babbling by then, caught up in the wholly new sensations. Mack would kiss him again. “I’ll get you there baby.” He’d move his mouth to Fitz’s cute little ear, breathing in the clean apple-y scent of Fitz’s curls as he nibbles the lobe. “Trust me.” he would whisper before dropping to his knees to tug at Fitz’s belt……..

\- - - 

Mack barely has time to reflect on all his wasted plans before Fitz has him pressed against the door, clever hands roaming all over Mack’s chest as he sucks on Mack’s tongue. Fitz pulls back to grin wickedly at Mack before shucking his own clothes off, baring himself to Mack’s heated gaze. Mack’s hands automatically reach for the bottom of his own shirt.

Fitz grabs them. “No. I want you to stay clothed just a bit longer.” Mack whines at that. He wants to press up against that firm pale body, skin to skin. He wants to feel Fitz’s substantial cock rubbing across his thigh as he grinds his own into Fitz’s body. 

Except Fitz is now kneeling naked in front of him, hands running up Mack’s firm thighs before they peel Mack’s zipper down and tug Mack’s briefs down just enough to expose Mack’s rock hard length. Fitz licks his lips as he gazes in wonder at Mack. He leans down and closes his lips over the tip, tongue massaging the sensitive spot just under the head.

"Holy f- - Jesus Turbo” Mack can barely get the words out. “And here was me thinking you would be a blushing virgin.”

Fitz pulls off with a smack, grinning up at Mack. “You complaining?”

"Hell No.”


	15. Introducing Agent Fitz

Imagine the scenario: there’s a new player in town and he’s buying up weapons, causing a stir. Coulson wants someone to get closer to the guy, flirt a little, get invited into the hotel room so they can get eyes on what’s there.

Except their intel states that the mark is exclusively into guys. Young, innocent, twinky looking guys. 

Coulson’s at a loss. The closest fit they have is Hunter and as good an agent as he’s turning out to be, he’s not really the type to draw their guy’s eye. 

They don’t have another plan and they’re running out of time. And then May suggests Fitz.

Dead silence in the room.

Fitz blushes but says that he’s prepared to do it. Mack is so damn proud of him. Fitz has come so far in the past few months. Both Fitz and the team seem to have accepted that he’s not going to be who he was before but Fitz has been working really hard to remain an asset.

He’s been training with May, his fighting skills actually let him take Mack down last week and he’s always been a hell of a shot. Mack knows Fitz can do this.

He seems to be the only one without reservations though (well him and May. May is awesome.)

May is calmly informing Phil of Fitz’s skill level and that she is sure that he can handle himself in the field.

Phil dismisses her concerns. “May, I know that he’s ready. But Fitz, this mission involves…y’know…this man has to find you attractive enough to want to take you back to his hotel room so we can plant a device. And…” Phil gestures at Fitz imploringly. “No offense.”

Fitz is looking absolutely mortified. Mack is looking absolutely furious.

"Excuse me, Sir. Have you ever actually looked at Fitz? " Mack demands in a near rage. Then he starts to babble: "Have you seen his hair? The way it sticks up when he runs his hands through it? How damn soft it is? What about his eyes? Or his mouth? You can’t have missed those lips. That mouth was made for sinful things. What about his fingers? Have you seen the level of intricate work those fingers can do. And I know the baggy clothes hide it but believe me Sir he has an ass that you would beg to worship. - - "

He’s pretty much cut off then by the insane cackling coming from Skye and Hunter. Fuck, he thinks. I may have gone overboard.

"I mean, Sir, with all due respect I think Fitz is more up to the task than you realise."

Coulson is suppressing a smirk. “Evidently so, Agent Mackenzie. May, get Fitz briefed and find his some more fitted clothes.”

He turns to sweep into his office, but looks back. “Oh, and Fitz? Mack? I expect the paperwork disclosing your relationship on my desk by 2100.”

(Fitz totally rocks the mission and Mack may have gotten so turned on watching his boyfriend wrap that man around his little finger that they role play Agent Fitz for weeks.)


	16. Drowning wasn't so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt:
> 
> I'm in an angsty mood. FitzMack angst please?

“Drowning wasn’t so bad you know.”

Mack freezes for amoment, the bonds he was struggling against forgotten as he takes inthe meaning behind those words.

 

“It was actually sort of peaceful in the end. Not like this.” Fitz’s voice hitches on a sob that pulls at Mack’s heart.

 

“Turbo, we’re not gonna die. SHIELD is gonna find us.” Mack is back to pulling at the ropes that tie him to the chair. He’s sure that the team is on their way but he’s also sure that if he doesn’t get over to Fitz to stop the bleeding soon; the team might be too late.

 

Mack risks another glance at Fitz who is tied to his own chair behind Mack. He can only make out the side of Fitz’s face, but it’s pale. Too pale. Mack can hear the blood from Fitz’s bullet wound dripping on the concrete floor. He can see the puddle spilling out from the chairs, soaking his own shoes. He needs to get free now.

 

“It’s funny…the last time I died I was with Jemma. She didn’t know how I felt about her. And this time, I’m with you…….and you don’t know how I feel either.” Fitz’s voice is getting weaker, the pauses between sentences longer. Mack needs to keep him talking.

 

“How do you feel about me? Turbo? FITZ?” Mack roars, trying to keep Fitz conscious.

 

“Wuh? I like you. More’n I ever liked Jemma. I should’ve said somethin’ b’fore now.” Fitz is slurring, but at least he’s talking.

 

Mack tries to keep his voice light, tries not to let the pain of the ropes cutting deep gashes into his wrists show. “That’s fantastic news. ‘Cos I more than like you. How about when we get out of here and you’re all stitched up we finally go out on a date? And not to the morgue this time!”

 

There’s no answer from Fitz.

 

“Fitz?…….Turbo?……FITZ?”

 

Mack is thrashing now, screaming at Fitz. He’s just unconscious. His body’s saving energy. He’s not d— , he’s fine. He’s making so much noise that he almost misses the sound of the door bursting in, Skye, May and Hunter running towards him, cutting him free.

 

“Fitz”he pleads. “They shot him. Is he ok? He stopped answering.”

 

Hunter is kneeling before Fitz, hands searching for a pulse. “He’s alive, mate. We’ll get you two out of here and get him patched up right good on the Bus.”

 

Mack near collapses in relief.

 

Fitz is going to be OK. They’ll be OK.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt:
> 
> I'm having a bit of a rough time in my own life and when that happens I kind of channel it into my OTP so um could you have FitzMack dealing with Homophobia?

If Ward didn’t shut up,Mack was going to make him.

Days of the disgraced SHIELD agent niggling at everyone, knowing that his intel was needed for this mission, was grating on Mack.

Not that Ward had anything that he could say to Mack, but watching Fitz stiffen every time Ward looked at him was torture. Ward had that evil smile on his face now as he watched Fitz and Mack work on the delivery mechanism for their latest gadget. 

“Uh-oh. Your hand seems to be shaking there Leopold. It’s a pity really. You were only ever good for one thing on this team. And now you can’t even do that? It surprises me that they even bother to keep you around.”

Mack sees Fitz tense up at Ward’s words. Ward always seems to know what buttons to press. Mack would be impressed if he didn’t feel like punching him so much.

It looked like Fitz had reached the end of his rope. He was hunched over the table, breathing heavily while Ward chuckled from the corner of the room.

Mack moved towards Fitz and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He whispered comforting words in to Fitz’s ear. “Don’t give him the satisfaction, Turbo. You’re better than that. Come on man.” Fitz’s breathing evens out and he puts a grateful hand over Mack’s. 

A disgusted snort from Ward in the corner. “No fucking way. Well I guess that explains why they keep you around. Fitz is a faggot. Jesus. And to think that I actually spent time alone with you. Say what you want about Hydra, at least we wouldn’t let abominations like you in. I really should have just shot you that day.”

Mack sees red. The next thing he’s aware of is Hunter and Bobbi pulling him off a bloodied, but still grinning Ward who is being manhandled out the room by May. Fitz is staring at Mack in horror. He can’t take that and storms from the lab.

**

Fitz finds him in their quarters later. “You want to talk about what happened earlier?” 

Mack can’t even look at him, he’s so ashamed that Fitz saw him lose himself to anger like that. Fitz sits down on the bed where Mack is stretched out, facing the wall. He starts to stroke his hand down Mack’s back. “Baby? I just want to understand why you reacted like that. I know what he was saying was awful but -”

“Remember when you asked about my family?” Mack interrupts.

Fitz nods. Mack turns around to meet the concerned gaze of his boyfriend.

“I said that it was just me and my kid sister. I let you think my parents were dead. They’re not.”

Fitz paled. He had an idea where this was going and he would do anything to spare Mack that pain but he knows that Mack needs to get this out of his system. 

“When I was 17, my parents caught me making out with Billy Van Zandt from down the block. They hit the roof. Said the only way I could stay under their roof was to forget about being gay and be with girls. Said I was unnatural.” A sob escapes Mack as Fitz pulls the larger man into his arms. 

“I stayed. I tried to do what they wanted, but it was too hard. I couldn’t lie to myself and they kicked me out. I haven’t seen them since. They said such horrible things, it hurt so much. I couldn’t take someone saying those kind of things to you.”

Fitz drops kisses onto Mack’s forehead as he burrows into Fitz’s cardigan. Fitz lets him get his emotions out, quietly reassuring him with touches the whole time.

After a while Mack has calmed down. He pulls back from Fitz, looking embarrassed. Fitz can tell that he’s about to apologise and cuts him off before he can get the words out.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that. What your parents did? How they reacted? That was horrible. It’s their loss, no one needs people like that in their life.”

Mack smiles fondly down at him.

“I know, Turbo. Families aren’t only made from blood, I get that. Honestly? I’m happy with the family I have now. You, the team, my sister, my nieces and nephews. I know everything you’re saying is true.” 

Fitz understands immediately. “That doesn’t stop it hurting though.”

“Exactly.”

Fitz sighs and moves so he is sitting in his favourite place on Mack’s lap. He grins suddenly, “I know what might help you feel better just now. You managed to break Ward’s nose and knock out four of his teeth. His face is all swollen up and he can’t speak properly.. Want to go see?”

Mack laughs at that. “That sounds awesome Fitz but how about we just spend a bit longer like this?”

“Anything you need, that’s what real family is for.”


	18. Introducing Sam Wilson

Sam Wilson meets the SHIELD team.

Fitz is in love. 

With the Falcon tech of course. Seriously, Fitz would be fascinated by the design and would be constantly badgering Sam to show them off. Fitz would just stand there watching the artistry of engineering at work with the look that he normally reserves for Mack on his face.

Mack absolutely gets jealous. Not of Sam. Mack loves Sam, they’ve bonded and he’s enjoyed Sam joining him and Hunter for their regular boys night. He has no problem with Sam but that damn tech. 

Fitz is spending all his spare time with those bloody wings. Time that he used to spend wrapped up with Mack. The only way Mack could get his boyfriend to pay attention to him is to use the damn Falcon gear himself.

Wait a minute……..

Sam reluctantly agrees. On the promise that Mack will let him drive the ‘67 Chevy Impala that Mack has just restored (sue him, he has a Supernatural fixation).

His plan is working perfectly. Fitz is staring up in wonder as Mack is swooping around with the Falcon wings. In fact, Fitz has that look on his face. The one that normally means that he has a wickedly sexy idea for them to try. Mack likes that look. A lot. In fact, he’s so distracted by the thoughts that look give him that he loses control and crashes to the ground. Luckily he wasn’t high up but goddamnit, it still hurt.

Fitz is running towards him in a blind panic. “Oh my God, Mack!”

Mack smiles. Finally, a bit of attention from his boyfriend.

"Are the wings OK? Did you break them? Oh my God!"

Mack takes it back. He hates Sam Wilson.


	19. Chapter 19

Mack loves the feel of the ropes against his skin. He’s always loved being bound, the trust involved in putting yourself completely at someone else’s mercy. 

It’s different with Fitz though. When Mack first admitted to his boyfriend that he enjoyed bondage, Fitz had been out of his depth. Mack was Fitz’s first everything and suddenly introducing a whole new level of kink threw Fitz at first.

But, ever the academic, Fitz started researching. It was to Mack’s utter astonishment that a few weeks later, Fitz burst into his room with a length of red hemp rope and proceeded to start babbling about shibari.

Mack had never tried the Japanese art form. This was something they could explore together. It quickly becomes a favourite of theirs.

Mack is at peace as he kneels on the floor of his room in the Base, chest bare. The rope feels perfect as it presses against his hard muscles but it’s not his favourite part of this ritual. His favourite thing about Shibari is feeling Fitz’s hands on his body, arranging his limbs, pushing knots of rope into place. Fitz always makes the most amazing patterns, using Mack’s incredible body as his canvas. Mack loves how deep into the zone Fitz gets during their time doing this. He gets the same look on his face as when he’s deep in an engineering schematic, the slight frown of concentration coupled with the slight smile of contentment.

Fitz is just putting the last knot into place as the lights suddenly flicker and the evacuation alarm suddenly sounds, warning lights flashing, illuminating their shocked faces.

Mack struggles to his feet as he tries to herd Fitz towards the door. “Fitz, we need to go! Now, come on!”

"Wait, Mack..I need to cut you free."

"Goddamnit Fitz, there’s no time for that. It could be a contagion, gas attack - we need to go. Move!" With a bump of his hip Mack pushes Fitz out into the corridor. 

There’s no one about but that’s not surprising as Coulson had allocated them a room in the furthest reaches of the Base due to people (Hunter) complaining about the noise they made.

They run to the nearest emergency exit, disoriented by the flashing red lights and spill out into the night air, breathing heavily from exertion.

To find Coulson standing with a clipboard taking roll call for the rest of the team.

Skye sees them first and lets out a shriek of delight, causing heads to turn to stare at the two men. They must make quite a sight. Fitz is in his black boxer briefs (the ones that Mack say cup his ass cheeks perfectly) with a plaid shirt open over his bare chest. And Mack? Mack is wearing the tightest jeans that still allow him to kneel, chest bare, red hemp standing out in stark contrast to his dark skin. His arms are bound in the red cord behind his back, leaving him slightly off balance. 

Hunter cracks and starts howling with laughter.

"What the - ? What’s the meaning of this!" Fitz yells, starting to realise that the emergency might not be so real after all.

May gives Fitz a cold stare. “Evacuation drill.”

Mack and Fitz stare in disbelief at their sniggering friends. 

They are definitely moving off base as soon as possible.


	20. Flexible Fitz

We all have random headcanons. One of mine is that Fitz is insanely flexible. Think about it, he’s got that lean compact frame, he could absolutely be a gymnast.

I’m now imagining some of the team trapped somewhere and the only way someone can get out to free them is through the very tiny ventilation shaft. 

Skye’s small enough to squeeze through but she can’t quite get her body to bend in the right way. Same with Jemma. Mack just raises a disbelieving eyebrow when they look expectantly at him.

Then Fitz just pushes through and starts stretching. Skye’s looking at him like she’s waiting on the punchline but then his body just starts to bend in on itself and he manages to squeeze through the shaft and five minutes later is unlocking the cell door to see a bunch of shocked (and in at least one case, very aroused) faces.

It’s later that night, they’re all back safely in the Base and our boys are in their room.

"So, that was some impressive shit you pulled today, Turbo."

"Ach, it was nothing."

"I wouldn’t call that nothing….you’re really bendy."

Mack is totally blushing and Fitz smirks knowingly.

"Yeeeeessssss….what of it?"

"No, nothing!…..I’m maybe just wondering just how flexible you really are."

Fitz moves over to straddle Mack’s lap. “Weeelll,you know how impressed you were with my oral technique? How it was the best head you’d ever had?”

"Yes. God, yes."

Fitz leans over to whisper in Mack’s ear “Well I may have been a virgin, but it wasn’t my first time sucking cock, if you know what I mean.”

Mack damn near comes in his pants then and there at the thought of that. “Fucking….yes….do it now, I need to see…do it now, oh my God.”

Needless to say they pass a very enjoyable evening seeing just how bendy Fitz can get.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tag:  
> Fitz/OMC

Going with the popular theory that Fitz doesn’t have much relationship experience I’m imagining him being incredibly insecure about the flirtation thing he’s got going on with Mack.

I mean, he REALLY likes Mack and he thinks there’s definitely something there but Mack is so gorgeous and smart that he’s bound to have loads of experience. It’s intimidating. Fitz is sure he’d feel better and more confident if he just had a notch on his belt.

So when one of the new lab techs asks him out, Fitz thinks this is his chance to get some experience. Gary seems nice enough, he’s decent enough looking and best yet, it’s his last night here as he had just been temping to help with a biotech project. No strings. It’ll just be one date.

Mack’s off base for the night so he agrees. They go out into town for a drink and it’s OK. Sure, the conversation is a bit stilted (not like it is with Mack) but first dates are awkward (or so Fitz has heard.)

When they return to the Base, Gary invites Fitz into his room. Fitz isn’t drunk, he knows what he’s doing and the whole point of this was to gain him some experience so he says yes.

It’s horrible. Fitz doesn’t have anything to compare it to, maybe it’s always this rough between two guys. That makes sense right? Gary’s hands are firm enough that Fitz is sure that there will be bruises tomorrow but he goes with it, giving back just as much as he’s taking. Gary obviously likes it so he figures he’s doing something right. When it happens, it hurts. Jesus, it hurts. Fitz stuffs his face into the pillow to keep from screaming. But it’s supposed to hurt. He knows this. And eventually it starts to feel good. Not quite good enough to finish him off but it feels nice. Gary moans loudly, hips stuttering and promptly rolls of Fitz and falls asleep, leaving Fitz hard.

Oh well, Fitz thinks, the Earth didn’t move but at least he can say he’s no longer a virgin. And Gary will be leaving tomorrow. Meaning he can make a move on Mack, knowing that he at least has some experience. He hopes it’ll be better with Mack. He’s actually relieved he got his first time over with someone else because first times are rubbish. So everyone says, and so Fitz now has proof of.

Fitz sneaks back to his room and plans his move on Mack.

*

It’s the next morning and Fitz enters the lab with his morning cup of tea only for the lab techs to fall suddenly silent and stare at him. One of them starts to snigger and Fitz is just about to ask what their problem is when Jemma rushes in and pulls him into their private office.

"Fitz," she starts sadly, sympathy in her eyes. "Is it true?"

Fitz looks blankly at her. “Is what true?”

"Did you sleep with Gary last night?"

Fitz splutters. “What the - ? How the hell do you know about that?”

Jemma is almost in tears now as she tells him. “Oh, Fitz. I’m so so sorry but he’s been going around telling everyone that he manged to bang the…….”

"The what?" Fitz whispered, almost positive he didn’t want to hear the answer.

"The idiot with brain damage. I’m so sorry", she rushed out. "I’ve been working with him on this biotech thing and he’s a wanker, I should have said something to you, I should have warned you."

Fitz was shell shocked. “No. No, it wasn’t your fault. I made a mistake.” Fitz forced a chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Is he at least telling people that I was good?”

Jemma avoided his eyes. Of course, Fitz thought. He grit his teeth together, ”Is he still here?”

"In the kitchen holding court last I saw, I came to find you as soon as I heard."

"Right." Fitz set off towards the kitchen with a determined look on his face.

*

Fitz was fully prepared to walk into the kitchen to see Gary surrounded by hangers on, laughing at him. He wasn’t prepared for what he did find:

Mack, standing over a broken nosed and bleeding Gary, being held back by Bobbi and Hunter while Coulson read Gary the riot act.

”- - You will never work for SHIELD again and I will do everything in my power to make sure that no Government organisation will touch you. I’ll also be speaking to Fitz’s good friend, Tony Stark, who will blacklist you from every private tech firm in the country. Now get out of my sight!”

Gary bolts from the room, avoiding Fitz’s gaze as he shoulders past him.

All eyes are on Fitz now. 

He blushes and clears his throat. “You didn’t have to do that. Any of you. I can fight my own battles.”

Coulson walks over and claps him on the shoulder. “I know that Fitz. I apologise but I couldn’t help it. You don’t mess with family. You don’t even want to know what May would have done if she had been here.”

Fitz manages a smile at that. He can’t be annoyed at them, he knows that if he had heard someone making those kind of comments about anyone else on the team he would have done the same thing.

"Thank you Sir. Would it be OK if I took the rest of the day off?" Fitz couldn’t deal with the whispers today. He just wanted to wallow and then come back stronger tomorrow.

"Of course".

Fitz smiled and thanked him again, leaving the room. 

*

Finally alone in his room, Fitz allowed the panic to set in. Mack had been there. Mack had clearly hit Gary, he obviously heard what had happened. How could Fitz ever face him again? He had managed to avoid looking at him in the kitchen, sure, but that wasn’t feasible long term. Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Gary was supposed to have kept his mouth shut and left before Mack got back. No one should have ever found out.

A knock sounds on his door.

"I’m fine, Jemma!" he calls out.

"It’s not Jemma." he hears Mack answer.

Fitz freezes. 

"Please, Turbo? let me in?"

Fitz opens the door to see a concerned Mack looking at him. 

"I’m fine." Fitz insists as he beckons Mack in.

"I know. I just wanted to apologise for hitting him. It wasn’t my fight. I just couldn’t stand hearing him talk about you like that……it surprised me…..I know that it’s presumptuous but I had thought that we….?" Mack trailed off dejectedly.

Fitz muffled a sob of frustration. Jesus, could he have messed things up any worse?

"We do. At least I hope we do," he pleaded as he sat down next to Mack on the bed. "I was just…I was worried that you would be disappointed at how inexperienced I am so I……." Fitz couldn’t finish his sentence. It all seemed so stupid now.

"Fitz. You probably don’t hear this much but you’re an idiot. I don’t care about that - I just want you. Nothing else matters." Mack pulled Fitz closer to him, causing Fitz to wince as Mack’s strong hands brushed against his bruise marks.

"What?" Mack looked furious as he caught a glimpse of purpling skin where Fitz’s cardi had rode up. "Did he hurt you?! I should have fucking killed him - - "

Fitz cut him off before Mack could launch himself from the room looking for Gary. “NO! It’s nothing. I agreed to everything. It was just a little rough.”

Mack looked sad. “Oh, Fitz. Rough can be good, real good, but not for your first time. You deserve someone who would be gentle with you, someone who knows just how precious you are and spends every day trying to show you that.”

Fitz smiled hesitantly, figuring he may as well throw it all out there. “You applying for the job?”

Mack smiled, Fitz would never tire of seeing that smile. “Hell Yeah.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses!Kink

"You never told me you had laser eye surgery." Fitz accuses out of the blue one day.

Mack is more than a little thrown by this because he had just asked Fitz to hand him a socket wrench and now his boyfriend was threatening to start pouting over eye surgery that he’s had six years ago.

"Uh, yeah. It was a while ago. How do you even know that?"

"So, you actually used to have to wear glasses but now you don’t!" Fitz was actually whining now and that lower lip was coming ever closer to pouting.

"Uh, yeah. It was a nuisance working with cars, my hands are always covered in oil which made glasses or contacts a pain so yeah, I had eye surgery. Turbo, how the hell do you even know about it?"

"I would have really liked to see you in glasses. You’d look amazing in glasses." Fitz pouts.

Mack tries not to roll his eyes at the appearance of the pout and instead just gives Fitz what he wants by pulling him into a kiss, teeth nibbling at that petted lower lip until Fitz is smiling again.

"I did look hot in glasses." Mack teases. Before Fitz can start protesting about the unfairness of it all he decides to be merciful. "We can get some frames at the store and work them into our Agent Mackenzie game if you like?"

Fitz’s eyes suddenly darken at that thought. “Yes please.” he smiles as he finally hands Mack the socket wrench.

Mack considers that the end of the conversation and Fitz is sitting back again, content to watch Mack work. Mack is still curious though.

"Seriously Fitz, how did you know I’d had eye surgery. I know Simmons didn’t let you read my medical file."

"Um….I may have saw a testimonial video you did for the optician who did it." Fitz sounded embarrassed.

"What? You just happened to find yourself on my home town optician’s website? Wait a minute? Were you googling me?"

"No! I would never - - "

"I’ve googled you, you know."

"You have?"

"Yep. That’s one hell of a ‘fro you get when you grow your hair out Turbo."

The socket wrench lies forgotten as Mack runs from an attacking Fitz, squeals and shouts echoing from the garage making everyone else in the Base smile.


	23. Chapter 23

No, absolutely not."

"C’mon Mack, he was the best of the ones we’ve interviewed today!"

"Jesus, Turbo. Just because that was the best of the list of incredibly unsuitable guys that Hunter set up does not mean you should marry him just to get a fucking Green Card! Did you see the way he looked at you like you were a piece of meat? No.”

Fitz was struggling to hold back his tears of frustration after an incredibly unproductive day of interviews and anger was starting to creep into his voice.

"I only have three weeks Mack. This is my only option if I want to stay in the country. I don’t want to go back to Scotland. And honestly if the worse thing you can think about this guy is that he found me attractive then I don’t see what the bloody problem is."

"Don’t be stupid Fitz! They all found you attractive, they all had eyes. That guy was slimy, he was thinking about you naked the whole damn time. You don’t want to be with someone like that - even it is just for show."

Fitz slumped back into the couch as if his strings had just been cut.

"No, obviously I wouldn’t choose to be with someone like that. But did you see my options today Mack? There was the homophobe who freaked out because Hunter had told him I was a girl, that Quinn jackass who was obviously looking for me to be his servant in return for this favour, the guy who wanted my neck measurements for a collar, the guy who brought a live snake to the interview…If slimy is the best on offer then I’ll take it."

"It’s not the only offer, Turbo." 

A slightly hysterical laugh sounded from Fitz. “Please don’t offer again Mack. I don’t know if I’d have the strength to turn you down again after today.”

Mack jumped on the crack in Fitz’s previously solid wall of refusal, kneeling down in front of the couch. “Then don’t. Please. You would be happier with me than with some slimy stranger. We could do this.”

Fitz looked him in the eye. Mack wasn’t used to being at Fitz’s eye level and lost himself for a moment in the blue before snapping back to the moment as he heard the last bit of Fitz’s broken voiced refusal.

"….it would be too fucking hard to go back to just friends, Mack. I’m sorry. I can’t do that to myself."

"Jesus, Turbo. For someone with two PhD’s you can be damn stupid." 

Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. (William Goldman, The Princess Bride)

Much later, when Mack checked his phone there was a text from Hunter.

You’re welcome. You owe me a beer.


	24. Coffee Shop Meet Cute

Mack couldn’t help but notice the guy ahead of him in the line for coffee.

From the way he had flailed and weaved his way through the tables to the way the denim he was wearing hugged his cute little ass.

Mack was going to write it off as some pleasant eye candy while he waited for his caffeine until the guy opened his mouth to order.

“The usual please, Skye.”

Mack shivered as the Scottish burr rolled over him. He could definitely get used to that accent.

The barista, Skye apparently, smirked and teased in a sing-song voice “Nope. Not until you order it properly”.

Mack couldn’t help but smile as his eye candy blushed and blurted out his order.

“A medium hot chocolate with cinammon, honey and a shot of peppermint……..with whipped cream and mini marshmallows”.

Skye cackled and passed the order over to her colleague with a “Sure thing, Leopold.”

Eye candy groaned at that, turning even more red. “Please stop using my first name.”

Mack was so busy wondering just how far down that blush extended that he almost missed Skye asking for his order.

“A medium hot chocolate with cinnammon and honey. And a shop of peppermint. With whipped cream and marshmallows please. For Alphonso.”

Mack risked a glance at eye candy who was staring at him with a confused smile on his face.

“It sounded good. And it’s Mack. My name. I hate Alphonso, it’s way worse than Leopold.”

Eye candy smiled at him. “It’s Fitz. And I kind of like Alphonso.”

“Well, I kind of like you too.”

Fitz blushed again.

Mack’s drink, when it came, was disgusting. Still, it was the best damn visit to a coffee shop he ever made.


	25. Prompt: Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was technically a prompt for my flangst game but it's not even slightly angsty so it's going in this collection instead!

Mack shivers as Fitz spoons the whipped cream on to his chest.  The spoon is cool against his overheated skin, the cream rich and heavy against his muscle. 

He gasps as Fitz uses his long clever fingers to coat his nipples with the smooth cream.  Mack shouldn’t be as responsive as this at his age but Fitz makes him feel like a teenager again.

He tenses.  Waiting for the pleasure is unbearable.  He wants to open his eyes to see what Fitz is doing but he knows that Fitz wouldn’t like that.  He waits, imagining that Fitz is standing watching him.  Mack moans at that thought, his cock twitching as he thinks of Fitz’s eyes on him.  He arches his back, pushing his cream covered nipples into the air, begging for Fitz to touch them, play with them, anything.

He smiles as he feels the familiar weight of Fitz settle over him, firm thighs straddling his waist.  It’s skin against skin.  Mack whimpers as he realises that Fitz must have shed his clothes while Mack was blind.  He wants to touch.  He knows he can’t.

Mack’s cock is straining now, rubbing up against Fitz’s crack, teasing them both.  The sudden feeling of a warm tongue laving his chest makes him shout out.  He feels Fitz smile against his skin, Fitz loves it when he makes noise.

Mack’s shout is rewarded by Fitz’s mouth closing over a peaked nipple.  The feeling of Fitz sucking the cream from his chest is almost enough to tip him over the edge.  He knows that he needs to hold out longer.  Fitz had warned that this would all stop as soon as he orgasms and Mack can’t bear it ending just yet.

He could ask for a time out.  All he has to do is say his word.  Fitz would back off immediately, give him some time to cool down.  But he wouldn’t call Mack his good boy.  Mack desperately wants to be Fitz’s good boy tonight.

A light brush of teeth signals that Fitz is finished with the first nipple.

Mack is waiting again.  It might be a minute, it might be twenty but he sighs happily knowing that the pleasure will return.

Mack floats.


	26. Making a fool of yourself

_“I’ve been feeling more than friendship towards you for a while now. You took the time to talk to me and be there for me when no-one else would. You’ve helped me believe that the man I am now is every bit as important and worthy as the man I was before the apoxia. But it’s not just about what you’ve done for me. It’s you. You’re so kind and generous and amazing. Plus you’re really hot. I’m sorry for writing this down rather than saying it to your face but this is the most important thing I’ve ever had to say and I don’t trust myself not to mess it up. Mack, I want to be with you. I’ll be waiting in the garage for you. I hope you come. - - Fitz_ ;

Fitz paced the garage floor, trying to keep himself from panicking. Mack should have got the note by now. Fitz was terrified. He was terrified that Mack wouldn’t show up, he was even more terrified that Mack _would_

The door to the garage suddenly bangs open.

Mack is storming towards Fitz, note crumpled up in his raised fist.

"I wasn’t gonna come. I wasn’t gonna show you how much this hurt me. But this is not cool.”

Fitz can’t help but take a step back at the quiet rage in Mack’s voice.

“I never would have thought you could do something like this. I know I haven’t been very subtle about my feelings for you but to use them like this…to use them as an April Fools joke. That’s just cruel. That’s something I never thought you were…I think it’s for the best you go back to the lab tomorrow.”

Mack walks out as quickly as he had arrived.

Fitz had been stunned to inaction, first by the anger and then by how broken Mack’s voice had gotten towards the end.

He hadn’t even known it was April 1st….


	27. Screw Coffee, Have some Tea

“Uh, I was kind of just looking for a cup of coffee but I can see from your board that I’ve come to the wrong place.”

Mack had been desperate for a caffeine fix after a hard day and had ducked into the first cafe he saw. Only to find himself looking at a board filled with every flavour and type of tea imaginable. But no coffee.

“Hey, don’t underestimate the benefits of a cup of tea!”

Mack glanced down from the menu board to register the guy behind the counter for the first time. His barista (did you still call them baristas when there’s no coffee involved?) was ticking all Mack’s boxes. From the light curls to the crinkling eyes to the lean body to the open smile as the guy continued to extol the virtues of tea.

“It has medicinal benefits that probably won’t interest you as much as the fact that tea actually has more caffeine than coffee….not that I’m suggesting you’re not interested in the health benefits! I mean you look really…healthy.”

Mack chuckles as he watches the very attractive guy (Fitz, according to the name badge) get flustered.

“Well, I happen to know that tea only has more caffeine than coffee when in its raw form. You wouldn’t happen to be telling half truths to sell tea to the unsuspecting American public would you?”

Fitz laughs, a gorgeous warm and open sound that Mack needs to hear again, soon.

“You got me. But I still say a good cup of tea can fix anything in a way that coffee can never do. And that’s not just my loyalty to home and country talking.”

Mack raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“Prove it.”

Fitz smiles delightedly as he rolls up his cardigan sleeves.

“Oh, it is on!”

The shop is quiet, it’s way too late for most people to be venturing out for caffeine (even weakened caffeine like tea) and Mack can relax and enjoy the sights of Fitz brewing away, mouth running off about the many health benefits as he works.

“Here, Russian Caravan tea. On the house. It’s good business sense. Give them a taste for free and watch them come crawling back for more.”

“You sound pretty sure of yourself.”

“I’m pretty sure of my tea.”

Mack grins as he heads out the door (as fun as this has been, he does have somewhere to be.)

“We’ll see.”

*

The bell on the door rings late the next night as Fitz is wiping down the counter.

He looks up to see the tall, dark and handsome customer from yesterday. The one he’d been waxing lyrical to Skye about all day.

“You’re back! I told you the tea would win you over.”

Mack laughs, a deep and bright sound that Fitz needs to hear again, soon.

“The tea was horrible.”

“But you still came back?”

“Maybe Russian Caravan isn’t my thing. I’m willing to be won over though.”

Fitz is beside himself as Mack slips on to one of the stools at the counter.

“What do you say, tea boy? You got something that’ll keep me here?”

Mack might never warm to tea but he’ll never get tired of Fitz trying to win him around.


	28. Wing Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the following [tumblr post](http://fitzheartmack.tumblr.com/post/115302483320/helvays-random-strange-art-d-keep-being)

Fitz blinked, dazed as he spat feathers out of his mouth.

 

Wait, feathers?

 

The last thing he remembered was Mack. Mack trying to talk his way out of his betrayal. But then Mack was running at him, yelling in panic. Fitz remembered strong arms and…something else enclosing him as the wall behind him exploded.

 

Fitz is suddenly aware of a heavy weight covering him.

 

Oh God, Mack.

 

Fitz tries to gently roll Mack off of him but finds himself cocooned in..wings?

 

Mack has wings.

 

Wings that helped shelter Fitz from the debris.

 

Wings that might have saved Fitz’s life.

 

Fitz can’t free himself from the wings hold. He doesn’t want to force them open because, as hard as it is to believe, these wings are part of Mack. Fitz doesn’t want to take the risk of hurting them, hurting Mack.

 

He yells for help, voice hoarse from the dust and gas filling the air.

 

He can hear footsteps running towards them.

 

Is that Agent Weaver?

 

Hands are suddenly gently lifting Fitz out of the wings and Mack’s embrace.

 

Agent Weaver is shining a light in his eyes, asking if he’s ok.

 

Fitz can’t stop staring at Mack.

 

Mack’s beautiful.

 

Streaked in dust, blood seeping from wounds, wings that might be pure white but are currently grey with debris fanning out from his back, Mack is still the most beautiful thing that Fitz has ever seen.

 

A couple of agents are bundling Mack on to a gurney, they’re about to start rolling him away.

 

“I’m going with him.”

 

Fitz bats Weaver away as he strides over to the gurney, taking Mack’s hand in his.

 

“I’m staying with him.”


	29. Prompt: fandom boys: one of them makes things for an etsy shop, and one of them buys them.

Mack noticed the little rag dolls sitting on Fitz’s dresser as soon as walked through the door.

After all, he was the one who made them.

Not even Bobbi knew about the etsy shop Mack had run back before everything had gone to hell.

Growing up, Mack had needed to learn his way around a needle and thread. His Mom had worked hard to put him and his siblings through school but they’d never had a lot of money. Mack had started darning socks and sewing on buttons when he was still in elementary school.

That evolved into altering hand me downs and even making rag dolls for his baby sisters.

It’s this last skill that had captured Tim’s imagination. When he had saw one of Mack’s creations for his niece he had started babbling excitedly that Mack could make some moneybout of this.

Mack had always had trouble saying no to Tim so he had ended up with an etsy shop where he sold his little rag dolls. Tim had convinced him to open himself up for custom orders and he had suddenly found himself flooded with orders for fandom otps (seriously if he never made another Castiel doll in his life he could die happy.)

He’d not even thought about the shop since Tim, since Hydra. He’d been too busy fighting, grieving, healing and falling for Fitz.

It’s a funny world.

Mack remembers the order. He remembers looking for just the right shade of blue for the eyes. Honestly, it had been a nice change from all the Destiel and Sterek dolls.

He can’t believe they’re sitting in Fitz’s room.

Fitz notices him looking and blushes.

“Oh, um. Yeah, I really liked Skyfall. So Jemma got me these dolls as a Christmas present that year. I know it’s weird…..it’s silly, I should probably throw them out.”

“I’d be really upset if you did. It took me ages to find the right blue for Daniel Craig’s eyes. And don’t get me started on Q’s hair.”

“What the - - oh my God, you’re Almack?”

“I thought Jemma bought the dolls?”

“I lied because I didn’t want you thinking I was weird. But it’s ok because you made them! That’s even weirder.”

Mack would take offense but the delighted grin on Fitz’s face makes him pretty sure that was meant as a compliment.

“So, 00Q? Is that your secret fantasy? The tech guy and the spy?”

Fitz’s grin turns wicked.

“Well, I thought that was obvious _Agent_ Mackenzie. Why else did I bring you to my rooms?”


	30. Prompt: Hug Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mack uses Fitz as his own personal stuffed animal to sleep with. Whenever he can Mack wraps Fitz up in his arms and snuggles him to take a naps. Doesn't matter if he's attached to legs, with his head pillowed in Fitz' lap. Seriously anything to hold onto him while he sleeps. This prompt brought to you by that adorable fanart 'helvays' posted.
> 
> Based off this [tumblr post](http://fitzheartmack.tumblr.com/post/115674596315/i-dont-even-have-words-for-how-adorable-this-is)

Fitz had fantasised about a lot of things before he got together with Mack.  He’d imagined Mack picking him up and throwing him on counter tops.  He’d imagined climbing Mack like a tree and wrapping his legs around Mack’s waist.  He’d imagined Mack holding him up in that position while Fitz rides him like a cowboy.

He’d never imagined Mack wrapping around him like an octopus, falling asleep with his face buried in Fitz’s curls.

Which just goes to show you that Fitz is best left dealing with wires and circuit boards because _clearly_ his imagination is rubbish.

Fitz loves being Mack’s snuggle buddy.  He loves that Mack is so open with his affection.

He still remembers the shock on the annoying lab minions’ faces when Mack stalked into the lab one day, pulled Fitz into his lap, hugged him round the waist and promptly fell asleep while Fitz continued to tinker with the drones.

He ends up doing his best thinking with the heavy weight of Mack against him.

Skye has an instagram full of pictures of the two of them cuddled up together.  For all his hatred of social media, Fitz may have insisted that Skye send him a copy of each and every single one.

Fitz even plays Xbox better when Mack’s there, head pillowed against Fitz’s shoulder.  To the point that Hunter refuses to play against him.

And when they’re alone and wrapped up in each other so tightly that he can’t tell where Mack ends and he begins?  Fitz finds a peace he didn’t know he was missing in Mack’s arms.


	31. Damn, he's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this [tumblr post](http://fitzheartmack.tumblr.com/post/115771972645/helvays-morning-fter-first-night-together-3)

Mack had been attracted to Fitz the first time he met him.

He’d been drawn in by the cute curls, the hint of scruff around the chin and the frankly adorable cardigan/plaid combination. 

After talking to him, it had been Fitz’s mind that had captivated Mack. This incredible mind that Mack marvelled at. 

The more he got to know Fitz he became aware of just how funny, how brave and how loyal Fitz was. 

Fitz was everything that Mack wanted and the day they got together was one of the most amazing days of Mack’s life.

There’s just one thing he hadn’t counted on.

How incredibly and unbelievably hot Fitz was.

It’s the morning after their first night together and Mack is having a little trouble functioning. He keeps having flashbacks.

Flashbacks of those cute curls bobbing up and down as Fitz swallowed around Mack’s not insignificant length.

Flashbacks of Fitz’s stubble scraping across Mack’s skin as Fitz mapped out every inch of him.

Flashbacks of the cardigan being used to tie Mack’s hands. _Because you’re getting in the way Mack, I’m going to take my time with you._

Flashbacks of the ~~dirty bad wrong~~ amazing things that that incredible mind had come up with.

Flashbacks of Fitz chuckling darkly as Mack begged for more.

Flashbacks of how fearless Fitz was as he bared himself to Mack for the first time.

Flashbacks to the feeling of being completely and utterly loved.

_Damn, Fitz was hot._

_*_

Mack’s just about managed to get his brain functioning again as he heads into the kitchen to start his day.  He’s a S.H.I.E.L.D agent goddamnit, he can compartmentalise.

Then Fitz wanders in, still fuzzy, curls in disarray as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.  Mack had gotten used to Fitz wandering into the kitchen in various states of dress in search of his morning cup of tea but the sight of Fitz right now causes Mack’s dick to swell.

Fitz is wearing one of Mack’s tank tops, the neck hanging low and loose on Fitz’s smaller frame.

If the sight of Fitz in his clothes was enough to make him crazy, the marks on Fitz’s throat tip him over the edge.

Mack had learned that Fitz liked to be marked.  Turns out?  Mack really likes to mark Fitz up. 

Mack drinks in the purple bruise at the base of Fitz’s throat and chokes back a moan as he remembers the taste of Fitz’s skin underneath his teeth.  Fitz had been so damn responsive and Mack had delighted in sucking all of the noises out of Fitz’s clever mouth.

There’s another mark on Fitz’s shoulder where Mack had bitten down as he had stripped his fist over Fitz’s heavy cock.

He knows that if he were to just pull the tank top down a bit he would see a matching bruise further down his chest.  Fitz had come, shrieking Mack’s name as he worked on that one.

Mack knows he’s in trouble because Fitz?

Damn, Fitz is really hot.


	32. The Mechanics of Interviewing

Mack raised a surprised eyebrow at the CV that had been shoved abruptly into his hands. This had to be a joke, right? He looked appraisingly at the slight, nervously shifting young man in front of him. He didn’t look the sort to waste Mack’s time but there’s _no way_ that this guy was legitimately applying for a job as a mechanics assistant at Mack’s Tyres and Autos. 

**Leopold Fitz Bsc(Hons) MSc, PhD**

**Graduated from MIT 2010**

**Previous work experience:**

**Head of Technology Design at STARK Industries 2011-2014**

Mack stopped reading and fixed this Leopold Fitz with what was hopefully a stern look.

“Look, buddy - - “

Mr Fitz huffed impatiently and tapped further down the page of the CV with a roll of the eyes. Mack tried to bite back his grin at the petted lip that had appeared on his supposed prospective employee’s lip and decided to humour him.

**As the result of an unforeseen and unfortunate accident at STARK Industries, I suffer from complications resulting from prolonged apoxia.**

**These complications primarily affect the nerves on my left hand and my speech. While the motor control of my left hand is sufficient to complete most daily tasks I find myself unable to work to the level required in my previously chosen field.**

**Please be assured that my level of dexterity is more than enough to cope with the tasks required of a mechanic’s assistant.**

Mack’s head snapped up again to look at Mr Fitz. He had to admit he was impressed. It sounded like this..Fitz (because no way could someone that cute be a Leopold) had been through a hell of a lot. More than most people have to deal with in a lifetime. His entire career path had been taken away from him and yet, here he was. With enough fight and spirit to pursue another path. That took heart and more than a little bit of courage.

Mack knew that Fitz was insanely overqualified for this job but looking at the determination, hope and slight hint of an already expected rejection on his face…Mack considered taking a leap.

“What kind of complications with your speech are you dealing with?”

Fitz held up a finger, motioning Mack to wait a second, while he pulled a stack of cards from his back pocket. He handed one to Mack and waited, nervously biting his lip as Mack read.

**My name is Fitz and I have no speech.**

Mack nodded in understanding. 

“Sign language?” He spoke and signed at the same time, causing a delighted grin to appear on Fitz’s face.

Fitz’s hands flew as he excitedly started to sign.

Mack chuckled. “Whoa, Turbo! I’m a little rusty. Slower?”

Mack was utterly charmed at the blush on Fitz’s face as he more slowly signed that he did indeed use sign language. _God, this had the potential to go horribly wrong_. Mack didn’t have a problem with Fitz’s hands, which he was sure were good enough to hand him wrenches and do the odd oil change, or his lack of speech. No, Mack’s issue was that Fitz was fricking gorgeous. Which while fantastic if thinking about Fitz as a potential boyfriend, was less fantastic when faced with Fitz as a potential employee.

Fitz could obviously see the hesitation on Mack’s face. Mack watched as Fitz’s own face started to fall. The smaller man’s shoulders slumped dejectedly as he pulled out another well thumbed card from the bundle.

**Thank you for your consideration. Have a nice day.**

Jesus, Mack couldn’t even bear to even take the horribly polite card.

“When can you start?”

Fitz’s answering smile was blinding. Oh boy, was Mack in trouble.


	33. Sunshine and Daffodils are very different Shades of Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: here be mpreg.

If you’d told Mack seven months ago that he would have alien tech to thank for the best thing in his entire life he’d probably have yelled at you.

For all his gentle giant aesthetic and generally laid back attitude in all other aspects of the world, aliens were Mack’s trigger point. It was the one bone of contention between him and Fitz. 

Which is why, when Fitz triggered a piece of alien tech that altered him enough to enable impregnation, no-one thought Mack would stick around.

It still burned Mack that his friends and, more importantly, Fitz could have ever thought that Mack would abandon his partner and unborn child. He thanks the universe every day that he had stumbled on Fitz and Skye’s plan to run away from SHIELD. He supposes he can’t really blame them, not after the way everyone reacted to Skye’s alien changes, but it still hurt. 

Mack made a promise there and then to _never_ give Fitz cause to doubt him again. 

For the past seven months, Mack feels like he’s kept that promise.

He’d watched in wonder as Simmons wept her way through their first ultrasound. Any lingering doubts Mack had with the underlying reason for this pregnancy went out the window the moment he saw the fuzzy bean shape that was his and Fitz’s baby.

Mack had never even dreamed of having a child with the man he loved. Why would he? It wasn’t possible. His dreams had been restricted to adopting or maybe having a kid that shared DNA with him _or_ his partner. To be given the chance to have a child that was half him and half Fitz? Mack didn’t care if it was God, aliens or Mitt fucking Romney that gifted him that chance. This was everything that he’d never allowed himself to want.

Watching Fitz swell with the growing life inside him was indescribable. At first, Mack couldn’t keep his hands off Fitz as he mapped out the changes to his boyfriend’s body. Luckily, the foreign hormones running rampant through Fitz’s system meant that Mack was given every opportunity to learn the new curves and bumps as Fitz demanded thrice daily orgasms for the first few months.

(He’ll admit it to no-one but by the time Fitz’s libido returned to a more manageable level, Mack was ready to weep with relief.)

Fitz was eight months pregnant now and Mack knew that he would remember this time fondly. He’d remember the warm soft feeling of love he felt watching Fitz waddle around the Base with his hands on the small of his back. He’d remember the utter joy of hearing their baby’s heartbeat for the first time (Phil had to be escorted from the room, he was crying so hard). He’d remember nights in bed, wrapped around Fitz, the both of them cradling Fitz’s belly as they discussed names. He’d remember watching quietly in the doorway as Fitz read aloud to their unborn child (TH White, JRR Tolkien, engineering blueprints, it was all the same to Fitz). 

So many amazing memories that he was unfortunately having a hard time remembering right now as he dealt with an angry hormonal Fitz.

“But, Turbo – it’s the same yellow we picked out last week.”

“Oh! So you’re lying to me now? Is that how this is gonna work? Because this is definitely not Daffodil yellow, Mack.”

Mack holds up the tin of paint he had been using to coat the walls of the nursery.

“It is Daffodil yellow – see?”

“I can still read you know. Pregnancy hasn’t made me stupid! Just because it says Daffodil yellow on the tin doesn’t mean that it _is_ Daffodil yellow. It’s _clearly_ sunshine yellow and no child of mine will sleep in a room painted sunshine bloody yellow!”

Mack _really_ tried to stop the roll of his eyes and huff of exasperation that escaped him at Fitz’s histrionics but even May would have struggled to keep her game face on when confronted by an irrational, flushed red with anger, heavily pregnant Fitz.

“Oh! I’m sorry? Am I infuriating you? Well fine then. Me and your unborn child will just get out of your hair and let you carry on ruining their childhood with your goddamn sunshine.”

Fitz turned to waddle furiously from the room.

Mack sighed and texted Jemma, telling her to expect an irate Fitz at her door in the next ten minutes, and turned his attention back to the painting.

Hunter was standing frozen, dripping paintbrush still in the air where it had been when Fitz had stormed in a moment earlier.

Mack chuckled at the look of horror on his face.

“C'mon man, get back to work.”

Hunter gulped. “But Fitz said….?”

“Fitz loves this yellow. He actually sang a song about how much he loved this yellow just last night. We’re keeping this yellow.”

*

Hours later Jemma asks Mack to pick up a sleeping Fitz from her room. As Mack carries him back to theirs, Fitz rouses and sleepily asks if Mack had finished painting the walls.

“Yeah, Turbo. It looks great.”

“Mmmmm, love daff'dil yellow. Is th'best’.”

Mack drops a kiss on Fitz’s curls as his beautiful, mad, pregnant boyfriend starts to hum the daffodil yellow song he made up.

Mack knows that ten years from now, this will be one of the amazing memories he has from Fitz’s pregnancy. He’ll remember a round, sleep warm Fitz singing to his bump about the colour yellow. Hunter will have to remind him about the preceding fight.

If you’d told Mack seven months ago that he would have alien tech to thank for the best thing in his entire life he’d probably have yelled at you. Now, all he would do is smile and agree.


	34. Getting the Right Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The numerous ways that the team found out, all of which seem to involve Mack physically picking Fitz up.

“Oh, Fitz."  Jemma sighed heavily as she walked into the lab to find Fitz snoring, awkwardly bent over the motherboard of the latest piece of unidentified tech they had found.  He’d been working himself too hard, she should have saw this coming.  Years of marathon cramming sessions told her that it would be near impossible to wake him.

"He finally crash?"  Mack’s deep voice startled her, as he poked his head into the lab.

"Ah! Yes.  Best thing for him, I think.  You wouldn’t do me a favour and help me move him to his room, would you?  Slumping over the desk like that can’t be good for his spine.”

Mack had started moving before she could even finish speaking.  She watched, astonished (and slightly aroused) as he gently and easily picked up the sleeping Scotsman.  Fitz, always affectionate and grabby when asleep, made a contented snuffle as he nuzzled closer into Mack’s wide chest.  It was ridiculously cute and Jemma couldn’t help but smile at the picture the two men made; the fond look, the sleepy smile, the impossibly gentle hold…..oh!

Surprised, Jemma cleared her throat.  “His room is just - - ”

“I know the way.”

“Of course, well.” Jemma blushed, feeling exceptionally foolish.  “Carry on.”

* * *

Hunter should really get Fitz drunk more often, not that it takes much.  Really, the man shouldn’t be allowed to call himself a Scotsman if all it takes to get him legless is three pints of Guinness, four drams of Whiskey, a bottle of wine and seven pina coladas.

Mack doesn’t appear to find it quite as amusing, although Hunter could have sworn he’d been just as amused until he had started to suggest possible hook-ups for their curly-haired friend.

“How about that guy over by the pool table?  The one with the tattoos?  You look like you’d go for the whole bad boy thing.  Pity for you that I’m spoken for." 

Fitz giggles, mouth grasping for the straw of his eighth pina colada in a, frankly, pornographic manner, but doesn’t make a move.  Ever the wingman, Hunter gives him a friendly push off his barstool that makes him realise that Fitz is well and truly legless as he wobbles and starts to nosedive towards the floor.

"I got ya, Turbo."  Mack swoops in and straightens up a still giggling Fitz.  "I think he’s had enough.  Call it a night?”

Feeling guilty, Hunter nods.  “Here, mate.  Let me give you a hand with him.”

“Nah, I got him.”

“Wheeeeeeeeeee!”

Mack swings a delighted Fitz over his shoulder, easily and fluidly, as if he knows every inch and pound of Fitz, as if Fitz’s body and weight is as familiar to him as his….oh, bloody hell.  He’s been an idiot.

* * *

Watching Fitz pout and stamp his foot in frustration as he tried to use a dishtowel to lasso the omelette pan down from the highest cupboard is the most fun Skye has had all day.

It’s like a live action version of one of those seconds-from-disaster photos but she’s already suggested he use a chair (“No. That would be admitting defeat.) and any further action would involve letting her cereal get soggy so…

"Need a little help there, Turbo?”

“No.  I can do it myself.”

Mack huffs in amusement as he walks into the kitchen and Skye damn near chokes on her Captain Crunch as she watches him place his hands neatly on Fitz’s waist and lift the straining Scotsman easily off his feat until he can reach the pan handle.

Dropping him safely on to his feet, Mack picks up an apple and saunters out the kitchen with a teasing “You’re welcome.”

This has now been upgraded to the best thing Skye has seen all week and her eyes swing eagerly to Fitz’s reaction.  Fitz…..is smiling.  A goofy, fond smile that too late gets replaced by an annoyed scowl when he realises Skye is looking.

Huh. How long had that been going on?

* * *

Teaching Fitz to fight was going to be the death of Bobbi.  It’s not that he’s bad, he’s just…well, he’s not very confident and inviting Hunter and Mack to help coach him through a sparring session with her had seemed like a good idea at the time.

“On her left, Fitz!"  "Kick, block, Watch out for the - - "  "Sweep the leg, SWEEP THE LEG!!!"  "YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!”

Bobbi’s feet are kicked out from her as she lands hard on the mat (the karate kid, really?) but she still has to bite her cheeks to keep from laughing at the ridiculous victory lap Fitz is taking around the gym before he runs towards a cheering Mack who, grinning widely, twirls Fitz round in celebration, Fitz’s feet leaving the floor as he winds his arms around Mack’s neck, the two of them laughing and smiling like they’re the only people in the room.

OK, when exactly had that happened?  Why hadn’t Mack told her and, even better question, why does Hunter not look surprised?

* * *

Phil is solemn as he watches his agents arrive back at the base, an unconscious Fitz being jostled awkwardly between Skye and May.  He’d been made aware of the casualty, May having radioed ahead, and he knows it’s not life threatening, just a mild knock to the head.  They’ve all, Fitz included, had a lot worse but it’s never easy to see one of your own hurt.

“Simmons, get a gurney here, now.”

“No Sir, I got him.”

Mack, grey and ashen since Phil had informed the team of the complication, steps forward to gently lift Fitz from Skye and May’s hold, his face so tender and concerned that a million different puzzle pieces suddenly slot into place.

_Good for them._

* * *

As for May, please.  May knew that Fitz and Mack were _Fitz and Mack_ before they did.


	35. I Love You Prompts - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17 When the broken glass litters the floor

"Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Fuckity FUUUCK!" Fitz yelled his frustrations into the quiet of the lab as he watched the detritus of Simmons' test tubes fall to the floor with an accusing crash of breaking glass.

His stupid, bloody useless, hands had failed him again and Fitz might have marvelled at how each swear word tripped of his tongue without a hitch if he wasn't an inch away from breaking apart.

"That's some mouth you've got on you, Turbo."

 _Mack_.

Of course Mack was there to witness him in all his useless, broken glory. At least everyone else did him the favour of letting himself fall apart in peace. Not that they were doing that as a courtesy, of course - they left him alone regardless of what mood he was in.

Too different now, too broken for them to need. Useless.

Fitz hates it.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that," Mack crouches down and starts to pick up the bigger pieces of glass from the floor and Fitz's mind emerges from its black mood long enough to observe how strange it is to be looking down on Mack for once.

It's strange how a part of him misses feeling small. He's so used to Mack towering over him, a strong, heavy presence next to him that should make him feel insignificant but somehow makes him feel safe and whole and lov - -

"I love you," he blurts out, immediately flushing crimson and wishing the floor would open up to swallow him whole.

Of course, the one time he would want the words to get garbled up in his head and be unclear, they form perfectly.

Resisting the temptation to screw his eyes shut, Fitz risks a look at Mack. At a smiling Mack who is sitting back on his heels and looking up at Fitz with soft eyes.

"That's my Turbo," he smiles. "Rushing to the I Love You before we even get the first date."

Bolstered by Mack's complete lack of horrified disgust, Fitz manages a small smile in return. "What about the - the - uh - the place with the dead bodies?"

Mack laughs, big and booming and Fitz can feel it in his chest.

"I'm really gonna have to teach you what a real date looks like."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Fitz kneels on the ground next to him and helps to sweep up the broken pieces.

Maybe some of it can even be fixed.

 

 

 


End file.
